The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physical conditions. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, it is important that individuals with diabetes frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of blood-glucose testing system, test sensors are used to test a sample of blood.
A test sensor contains biosensing or reagent material that reacts with, for example, blood glucose. The testing end of the sensor is adapted to be placed into the fluid being tested, for example, blood that has accumulated on a person's finger after the finger has been pricked. The fluid may be drawn into a capillary channel that extends in the sensor from the testing end to the reagent material by capillary action so that a sufficient amount of fluid to be tested is drawn into the sensor. The tests are typically performed using optical or electrochemical testing methods.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-glucose testing systems, typically calculate the actual glucose value based on a measured output and the known reactivity of the reagent-sensing element (e.g., test sensor) used to perform the test. The reactivity or lot-calibration information of the test sensor may be provided on a calibration circuit that is associated with the sensor package or the test sensor. This calibration circuit is typically physically inserted by the end user. In other cases, the calibration is automatically done using an auto-calibration circuit via a label on the sensor package or the test sensor. In this case, calibration is transparent to the end user and does not require that the end user insert a calibration circuit into the meter. This assists in reducing calibration error by the user. Manufacturing millions of sensor packages, each having a calibration circuit or label to assist in calibrating the sensor package, can be expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a test sensor that provides calibration information thereon that may be manufactured in an efficient manner and that is easily used by the user.